Una Historia Diferente de Bandana que no Atacaba el Castillo
by Spinal1284
Summary: Historia basada en la parte "Pacifica" de Bandana Dee cuando fue secuestrado por Celestia del capítulo 7 de "Equestria Girls 3: Visitas de la Estrellas"


**Disclaimer: MLP: FiM y Kirby no me pertenecen sino a Hasbro y Nintendo respectivamente.**

 **Como les prometí, aquí esta el capítulo que tuve que dejar como Spin-Off de "EG3: VdlE" y, como dije en el capitulo anterior, aquí se explicara que pasaría si Bandana no hubiera sido encarcelado por Celestia y robada su mas preciada posesión.**

 **Una historia diferente de Bandana en donde no atacaba el castillo de Canterlot**

 _Lo ultimo que recuerdo fue a Twilight pony y a una especie de lagarto morado antesde que un libro me noqueara. Ah, y claro, de como la princesa Celestia me empujaba con fuerza hacia el portal y de como Kirby corria con su espada llorando. Si le hizo algo a Galbo, yo terminare con el trabajo de mi amigo._

 **Dia desconocido. Lugar desconocido.**

Cuando desperte me encontraba en una suave cama, la cual me obligaba a no dejarla, pero el dolor de cabeza aun seguia, junto con un chicon, y me levante. Al tocar el chichon, me asuste al no sentir mi Bandana, hasta que la encontre en la mesita de noche que estaba del otro lado de la cama.

Una vez que me la puse, me fui de la habitacion, que mas parecia un bodega de libros, y me dispuse a buscar el portal hacia Canterlot High. Pero un ruido de una discusion hizo que mis intenciones cambiaran.

El ruido venia del salon del trono del castillo y al llegar, luego de perderme un par de veces, vi como Twilight y sus amigas discutían con la princesa Celestia sobre mi secuestro, y las cosas empezaban a empeorarse cuando Rainbow amenazo con golpearla.

Habré estado enojado con ella por sacarme a la fuerza del mundo de mis amigas, y de que haya lastimado a Galbo, pero ella era alguien a quien había que darle el respectivo respeto que se merece, tome las decisiones que tome.

Decidido, corri hasta estar entre medio de ambos grupos y sacar mi lanza para defender a la princesa.

-¿Bandana?-Escuche a Celestia sorprendida

-¡¿Que se supone que haces Bandana?!-Grito Twilight enojada-¿Acaso sabes lo que te hizo ella?

-No, pero eso no les da el derecho de faltar le el respeto a vuestra gobernante con una decisión, que de seguro tuvo que ser algo de suma importancia. ¿No es asi princesa?

-Bueno, yo...-Dijo timida mientras chocaba sus cascos costantemente hasta que se arrodillo frente a mi-¡Yo te secuestre para que entrenaras a mis tropas!

-¿Era eso? Tan solo debia preguntarmelo, no debia secuestrarme y lastimar a Galbo, a los caballeros Sword y Blade y a vuestras contrapartes.

-¿A que te refieres?

-Ya sabe, la cabeza de dragon morada y a los pequeños seres con armaduras y espadas.

-Yo lo unico que fui fue para esperarte y llevarte, aun que creo que debi pedirtelo a palabras, pero tenia miedo a que dijeras que no y te secuestre oara amenazarte de que no volverias a ese mundo hasta que aceptaras. Lo siento-Dijo y empezo a llorar mientras me abrazaba.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Cometio un error, todos los cometemos. Solo tuvo miedo eso es todo. Ahora suelteme que me esta llenando mi Bandana de moco-Dije y me solto-Pero tendra que ser otro dia. Acabamos de terminar una importante mision contra monstruos y demonios en la Tierra y necesito descansar.

-Pero, si son las tres de la tarde-Dijo Twilight.

-Es una zona horaria diferente. Alla eran las Seis de la tarde y estoy muy cansado.

Todas concordaron, tanto con la decisión de la princesa como también de que necesitaba descansar. Así que la princesa Twilight se ofreció para acompañar me hacia la habitación en donde me tenia alojado, hasta que un soldado interrumpió el momento.

-¡Sus majestades! Un gran monstruo esta atacando el pueblo y no podemos detenerlo. Necesitamos la ayuda de las Guardianas de la Armonía.

-¿Otro mas? Creo que esto nunca acaba-Dijo malhumorada Rainbow.

-Saben, que tal si yo me ocupo esta vez y ustedes me ven. ¿que les parece?

-¿Estas seguro?-Dijo preocupada Celestia.

-No se preocupe su majestad. Aun me quedan energias para enfrentarme a uno o dos demonios mas.

-Lo haces para presumir-Dijo Rainbow.

-No. Solo que con tu tono de voz, parecia que ya se habian enfrentado a un monstruo recientemente y creo que una ayuda no les vendria nada mal.

Todas aceptaron y salimos para ver a la gran criatura que decian, y que apenas media dos metros y medio. Aunque para mi era tambien grande, no era nada comparado con otras criaturas que ya me haya enfrentado antes.

La criatura tenia tres cabezas, cada una con filosos colmillos y de la cual tenia una glándula que brillaba en un tono amarillo. Tenia varios tentáculos, tanto en la parte de adelante como en su espalda, un cuerpo voluminoso oscuro y un par de patas que hacían temblar el suelo.

-Un Margwa-Dijo Celestia, quitandome las palabras de la boca-Uno de las tantas bestias de Cthulhu. ¿Que hace algo como eso aquí?

-Espera, crei que eso ya lo habiamos vencido-Dijo sorprendida Rainbow.

-¿Como?

-Esa cosa horrible, crei que no volveria a hacer mas problemas cuando huyo por el bosque.

-¡¿Que?! ¡Como que lo dejaron libre!

-Era un criatura horrible, pero eso no significa que no meresca una segunda oportunidad-Dijo Fluttershy defendiendolo.

-Para tu informacion, un Margwa es una de las tantas bestia al servicion del dios Cthulhu. Un dios que tomo una dimension completa bajo su mando y en donde es adorado. Y en donde mi maestro y yo visitamos hace un año.

-¡¿Que?!

-Nexus Star su majestad.

-Oh, ya entendi.

-Digale a sus tropas que se retiren, yo me encargo-Dije sacando mi lanza.

-Si, claro-Dijo mientras su cuerno brillaba, posiblemente usando telequinesis.

Rapidamente, las tropas que rodeaban al Margwa se retiraron, dandome paso para estar frente a él, y comenzar a dialogar en su idioma.

-(¿Estas perdido amigo? Te ayudare a regresar a la dimension del señor Cthulhu)-Pero la unica respuesta fue un rugido de sus tres cabezas mientras levantaba sus tentaculos-Esperaba que no fueras uno de los odiosos clones de HSD.

Logre esquivar el gran golpe y empece a golpear su dura piel con mi lanza, para llamar su atencion. Cuando lo logre, este abrio la boca de la derecha y lance con fuerza mi lanza, la cual atravezo reventandola en una explosion de pus.

Salte, evitando nuevamente el golpe del Margwa, y tome mi lanza la cual aterrizo unos cuantos metros del lugar. Al sacarla, escuche un zumbido que venia del bosque, se trataban de unos grandes insectos con un bulbo amarrilo colgando de su cuerpo.

-¿Parasitos?-Dije al contemplar la gran cantidad de estos seres y que venian hacia aca, y peor aun cuando Rainbow iba a golpear a una de estas-¡Espera NO!

Fue muy tarde, la tonta le dio un golpe, haciendo que reventara y que todo el liquido corrosivo corriera por su cuerpo. Rainbow cayo al suelo mientras su piel se quemaba, sus plumas se caian y su crin y cola desaparecian, hasta que le meti un MaxiTomate por la boca y se lo trago.

-¡No debiste haber hecho eso!-Le grite mientras sus heridas se regeneraban a gran velocidad-¡No vuelvas a interrumpir una pelea que no debes meterte!

Ella asintió mientras volaba a gran velocidad hacia sus amigas. La princesa había hecho un escudo de energía, el que hacia explotar a los Parásitos que inte ataban atacarlos, mientras que los que estaban cerca mio lanzaban su ácido.

Yo lo podía esquivar y destruirlos rápidamente antes de que el Margwa aumentara su velocidad y me atacara con sus tentaculos. Logre esquivarlo y enterre un par de veces mi arma en la espada de la bestia y esta se dio vuelta, abriendo su boca derecha, la cual exploto luego de enterrar multiples veces mi lanza.

El Margwa dio un gran rugido y empezo a acelerar y considerando que era un clon, este explotaria en una gran explosion, destruyendo parte del pueblo. Asi que empece a alejarme para darle el ultimo golpe. Los parasitos tambien me seguian, dejando en paz al resto y sentia sus presencias acercarse a la pradera donde dirguia al Margwa.

Cuando llegue los Parasitos fueron los primeros en atacar. Unos me lanzaban acido y otros actuaban como Kamikazes, lanzandose directamente hacia mi y reventando quemando parte del pasto. Cuando destrui a cada uno de ellos, fue el turno del Margwa de atacar.

Fue corriendo hasta estar frente a mi, levanto sus tentáculos con tal de aplastar me y abrió su boca y fue atravesada por mi lanza. Los tentáculos se detuvieron antes de tocarme y como lentamente el gran ser caía de espaldas. Yo me acerque y antes de sacar mi lanza, puse mi mano sobre su pecho y di mis gracias en su idioma.

-Sera mejor que se alejen-Dije sacando mi lanza-Hara una gran explosión.

Corrí hacia la roca mas cercana y el Margwa exploto en una gran explosión, destruyendo todo a su paso, y llenando de carne molida por todos lados.

-Eso fue asombroso. ¿Quieres entrenarme?

-No. Ya tengo suficiente con una Rainbow.

-Tu pañuelo quedo muy sucio, ¿quieres que la limpie?-Se ofrecio Rarity.

-Claro-Dije, sacandomela y ella tomandola con su magia, y mirandola serio-Pero si le pones algun accesorio que combine te hare lo mismo que al Margwa.

Ella asintió con miedo y fue hacia su boutique, y Fluttershy se me puso enfrente con una mirada seria.

-¿Por que hiciste algo tan horrible como matar a una criatura inocente como esas y esos insectos?

-En primera, esas criaturas eran demonios, creados para la destruccion, tanto de mundos como de seres vivos. Una testigo fue tu amiga Rainbow que casi fuera por una de ellas. Y en segunda, ustedes ya le dieron una segunda oportunidad al liberarla en el bosque. Y en tercera-Dije y puse mis ojos blancos-Esto es una mirada amenzante.

Ella tan solo retrocedio con miedo y se oculto con sus alas y su melena. Fue entonces que vi a Twilight recogiendo algo con su magia, el Corazon del Margwa.

-Disculpe su majestad, pero esto es mio-Dije tomando el organo de la bestia.

-¿Y que haras con eso? Comertelo-Dijo con sarcasco y dio una pequeña risa, hasta que ceso-Te lo comeras.

-No su majestad. Solo deseo devolver esto a la dimension que pertenece. Y si seria tan amable de hacer aparecer una bolsa de cierre al vacio-Y lo hizo-Muchas gracias.

-¿Y por que planeas devolver algo como eso a su dimension?

-"Eso" tiene nombre y es Margwa, y tambien puede tener familia y amigos que lo extrañen en su dimension donde le fue arebatada su vida para ser clonado como un demonio.

-Entonces, si tenia corazon-Dijo Flutterdhy

-Creo que el termino correcto es tener sentimientos y los demonios no los poseen.

-Bandana, querido, aqui tengo tu pañuelo-Dijo Rarity trayendo mi bandana con su magia-Aunque me dificil no combinarlo con algo, pero resisti la tentacion.

-Muchas gracias, y perdon por la amenaza. Es que esta bandana es muy importante para mi y si le pasara algo...

-Atacarias el castillo de Canterlot con tal de encontrar al ladron, quien resulto ser la princesa Celestia, y humillarias a la guardia solar, a Shining y a la princesa Cadence al ver como no te detuvieron y al final logras recuperarla, y con el ello el odio de todos hacia ti.

-Es normal que ella actue asi.

-¿Tu Pinkie no es asi?

-Solo algunas veces.

.

.

.

Ya pesado un par de horas, en donde su majestad Celestia ordeno limpiar los restos del Margwa, me dispuse a regresar a mi mundo pero antes tenia que contestar unas preguntas de la princesa.

-Primero que todo, ¿hace cuanto que conoces a Cthulhu?

-Hace un año, cuando mi maestro me llevo de visita y entrenar con las diferentes criaturas de esa dimension.

-¿Por que tienes tanto respeto a alguien como él?

-Por que es un dios y gobernante de una dimension completa, y antes de que diga algo, el no tiene intenciones de conquistar ni nuestra ni ninguna otra dimension.

-¿Por que dialogaste con esa co... Margwa?

-Esperaba que hubiera sido secuestrado por HSD y no un clon, como la mayoria de sus monstruos y demonios de hoy en dia.

-Eso es todo Bandana, puedes volver.

-Aun no. Aun falta que pida disculpas a mi amigo por lo que hizo y le explique los malentendidos.

Ella tan solo asintio, y senti como el resto nos acompañaba. Yo las detuve, a exepcion de Twilight a quien me lleve mientras el resto esperaban del otro lado.

Al final todo se soluciono cuando la princesa Celestia le explico todo a Kirby y de como este aceptaba sus disculpas, luego de una cachetada y un beso, el cual regenero la herida de su ala. Todos se retiraron de la base, siendo las princesa que volvieron a su mundo y las chicas a sus casas.

Fue entonces quela pantalla mostro una llamada desde Dreamland, donde mi querida Taranza esperaba con ansias las aventuras que viví hoy con el Equipo Canterlot.

 **Fin.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

-Okay, esto fue raro. ¿Como Pinkie sabia que viaje a la dimensión del señor Cthulhu? ¿Y como saber que habría un Margwa y varios Parásitos aquí? Aunque creo que cual sera su respuesta. Sera mejor dormir, hoy fue un día muy agotador-Dije antes de caer profundamente en la habitacion del castillo de la princesa Twilight.

 **Fin, ahora si.**

 **Esto señores, iba a ser la parte "Pacifica" del capitulo 7, y tambien disculparme por lo corto que fue. Espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo de "Equestria Girls 3: Visitas de las Estrellas"**

 **También decirles que habrá un cambio para "El Regreso de Haltmann". En este caso, los diez años pasaran en Equestria, mientras que en Dreamland pasaran seis meses desde "Planet Robobot". Ya que a mis seguidores no les gusto mucho el cambio y decidí escucharlos para ver que opinan sobre estos nuevos cambios.**

 **Y recuerden, la secuela sera lanzada para finales de septiembre.**


End file.
